Come Down With Love
by Kawaiibookworm
Summary: This is a songfic on how kashino relizes his feelings towards ichigo.


**So I heard this song and I just knew I had to turn this in to a songfic. This song is called Come Down With Love by All Star Weekend. So please read and enjoy!**

**Chocolat: Ki-chan doesn't own yumeiro patisiere or anything to do with it.**

_**I've been stopping at green lights.**_

_**Got lost on my way home, I'm sleep walking at night.**_

_**I put my shirt on inside out, umbrella in the sun**_

_**My head up in the clouds, my friends just laugh at me…**_

_**There's only one thing it could be…**_

For the past few months I've been distracted and spacing out. I can only think about one thing, more like one person. It was like my mind had only wanted to think about one person and like hell would it let it go. I didn't know what was happening to me until I asked my two best friends. They simply smiled and said that I was sick. Love sick they meant.

_**I've come down with love, **_

_**Got bite by the bug**_

_**I'm sick and I feel confused**_

_**I know it's true,**_

_**I've come down with love**_

_**I can't get enough**_

_**I won't break this fever**_

_**I need her, I'm bit by the bug?**_

_**I've come down with love (2x)**_

No, no, no, no. it's not possible. I'm not the kind of person who falls in love. I never thought that I would fall in love, mostly because I thought no one would love me. I mean who would love a sadist with a bad temper? I asked Andou this once and he replied that a glutton with a big heart. I simply shrugged him

_**You've got me tripping on my feet**_

_**My mind starts racing and my heart forgets to beat **_

_**When you start to walk my way**_

_**I forget where I am, **_

_**Can't find the words to say**_

_**My friends just laugh at me **_

_**There's no cure for this disease…**_

One day I was me and then I slowly started becoming someone else, a person whose hearts beats loudly when a particular person walks by or a person who has to make excuses about his blushing face, like it's too hot in the room or he's coming down with something, whenever she gets too close to him his heart feels like it's going to explode. No no no no! I don't want to be this person. I'm losing my mind. The old me wouldn't want this. But why don't I want to this stop? It's like the more pain and stress this causes me the more I look at her and realize that she's worth it.

Is love always like this?

_**I've come down with love**_

_**Got bit by the bug**_

_**I'm sick and I feel confused**_

_**I know it's true**_

_**I've come down with love**_

_**I can't get enough **_

_**I won't break this fever**_

_**I need her, I'm bit by the bug**_

_**I've come down with love (2x)**_

It took long enough, but I've gotten past all the denial and realized that I, Kashino Makoto have fallen for a over cheerful, dense, loving, passionate, meddlesome, oblivious, creative, glutton.

Now the real question is how does she feel about me?

_**Don't need a shot,**_

_**Don't need a doctor**_

_**They can't make me okay (?)**_

_**It's up to you**_

_**Give me an answer**_

_**Because I'm trying just to see you**_

_**Only want to feel you**_

_**Dying just to hear you say**_

I highly doubt she likes me. I know for fact that it's impossible to love a sadist. So there's no chance…..

But if some how she did like me, then … I guess all this hell I've been going through would have been worth it. Heck I'd go to hell and back just to know how she really feels about me. I'd do anything for her and I hope I can tell her that someday.

_**I've come down with love**_

_**Got bit by the bug**_

_**I'm sick and I feel confused**_

_**I know it's true,**_

_**I've come down with love **_

_**Got bit by the bug**_

_**I'm sick and I feel confused**_

_**I know it's true**_

_**I've come down with love**_

_**I can't get enough**_

_**I'm sick and I feel confused**_

_**I know it's true**_

_**I've come down with love**_

_**Got bit by the bug**_

_**I won't break this fever**_

_**I need her, I'm bit by the bug**_

_**I've come down with love (4x)**_

_**We've come down with love**_

Well I guess the only way to know for sure is to come right out and ask her, but not now. We're both studying hard and are very busy trying to run the shop. We've got a lot more to learn. I'm going to keep that promise we made in Paris. For now I'm going to keeping going towards my dream and praying ichigo stays by my side through it all. She's my best friend, even if I didn't love her, I'd stick with her through thick and thin and she'd do the same for me.

I know it'll always be like that.

**Yay! We got to the end. So please click on the tiny button at the bottom and review!**


End file.
